ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Devil's Castle
The Devil's Castle is a very dark and spooky castle located in the Devil's Hand. Lucifer and many other Demons live here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Zexiron *Moeru Battle to 1 hp! Moeru *Health: 41,687.38125/270,000 *Speed: 175262.5 *Strength: 197295.5354.6 *Stamina: 103 *Mana: 145,000 *Burning Red: 4/5 *Effects: 70% Strength, 50% Speed, 25% Weapon Damage, 15% Damage Reduction while wielding swords, 70% Physical Damage, 40% Arcane Damage, 30% Energy Damage, 18.5% Bleed *Equipment: Greatsword(2), Sword Guard, All Purpose Gloves, Poison Manual(2) *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 1: Dragon's Spirit *Blast 2: Dragon's Ascent *Blast 2: Dragon's Blast *Signature: Dragon's Reaper *Signature Transformation: X-Blaze Zexiron * Health: 1/245,000 * Speed: 170 (255) (265.2) * Strength: 191 (315.15) (327.756) * Stamina: 611/800 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Mana: 0 * Effects: 10% Strength, 25% Weapon Damage, 25% Physical Damage 50% Magic Resist, 10% chance each attack to cause a 3% bleed which stacks up to 5 times, 50% boost to bleed. Immune to status ailments * Equipment: Bloodscythe Broadsword, Basic Sword, Combat Gloves * Blast 1: Eclipse Slash * Blast 1: Twilight Thorn * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer * Signature: N/A * Signature Transformation: Dance of Blood Fight! *Moeru started the fight with a blitz of 5 strikes at Zexiron with his sword. hit, 20744.1 Damage *Zexiron recovered quickly, going after Moeru with a flurry (10) of dual sword strikes. hit Damage *Moeru smirked as he caught the last of Zexiron's attack between his fingers, pushing the demon back before responding with 6 sword slashes of his own. hit 13,829.4 damage *Zexiron smiled after his attack. "You are pretty skilled, but I'm not sure how far you'll make it." Zexiron said as he dashed at Moeru and slashed at him another 10 times with both his swords. hit Damage *"I'll make it farther than you, thats for sure!" Moeru said, aiming his blade forward as he charged at Zexiron, slashing at him 6 more times. hit 13,829.4 damage *"Then how's about you do your best to hurt me." Zexiron says slashing at Moeru only two times, jumping back to gain some distance. hit 10,045.40625 damage, 0.5% Bleed *Moeru grinned as he used his X-Blaze transformation. "Well, you asked for it...don't blame me afterwards!" with that, Moeru slashed at Zexiron another 5 times. hit 11,967.75 damage *Zexiron sits there and stares at the lack of damage. "Wanna try again." *Moeru grit his teeth, slashing at Zexiron another 5 times. hit 47,871 damage *"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Zexiron screams as he glows red, his blood wrapping around his wounds as he dashes at Moeru (Dance of Blood Activated) slashing at Moeru 10 times with his dual swords. hit, 0.5% Bleed, 30,136.21875 Damage *Moeru whispered a short chant, activating Strange Water level 5, before charging forward to slash Zexiron 5 more times. hit 40,690.35 Damage *Zexiron went in for another dash attack, slashing at Moeru another 10 times. hit, 0.5% Bleed, 44,317.96875 Damage *Moeru raised his sword skyward, a massive wave of energy concentrating along its length as he aimed it towards Zexiron. "Eat this!" Moeru called out, before dashing straight at him with his magic generating blade Reaper, Hit. He then followed this with 5 slashes with his blade (3 hit) (67,331.25 damage). *Zexiron, on his last leg, powers up one more time before rushing in to Moeru. "I'll admit, you are strong, but maybe next time things won't end the same." He says before slashing at him 10 more times with his dual swords, before stabbing one into the ground for support (8 hit, 35,006.4 damage). *Backpedaling from the attack, Moeru pressed a hand to his wound, an expression of irritation clear on his face. "Just sleep already..." He said, as he activated Burning Red's effect, firing 2 Fire Wisp level 5 (Both Miss), followed by slashing Zexiron 5 more times (Three hit). As he stepped away, he clutched the wound once again (30,121.875 the damage is reduced to 28,705.75). *Moreu Wins. 20,000 EXP Awarded *Zexiron Loses. 10,000 EXP Awarded Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds